


The Castiel Variables

by CassieAngelus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Asexual Castiel, Asexuality, Asperger Syndrome, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAngelus/pseuds/CassieAngelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel have always been a bit different. At first he tried to fit in, tried to be like most other peoples, which never worked well. Eventually he come to terms with the fact that he would never be like most others and that he probably would be forever alone.<br/>When he have to switch job, that thought get challenged in the shape of an irresistable lawyer named Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Background

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Supernatural tumblr account. I know it's not finished and that I already have a Sastiel story that's unfinished and I promise that I will eventually finish them both.  
> I hope you will enjoy my little fanfic.

Castiel had quite early understood he would be forever alone. At first the realization had made him devastated and he had tried everything to change himself into a more appealing person. He’d gone to parties, got himself drunk, tried to be more social, tried to not be a goody-two-shoes or a know-it-all, tried to be more emotional and less literal, he also tried to act like he enjoyed change and surprises. He even tried to have sex with a girl he dated for awhile, and sex was nothing that had interested him. Cas wasn’t grossed out by it either, but he was about as interested in it as watching sport on TV, which was not at all. He just had no desire for it.

The high demands on himself with trying to be someone he wasn’t, mixed with the rather high demands of college made him eventually break down. For almost four months he had to stay at a mental hospital and during that time his view on himself changed a bit. Part of the reason was because he found out he wasn’t completely broken, lazy or stupid. Except for depression, he also got another diagnose, one that would change his life quite a bit: Asperger’s Syndrome. During his time at the hospital he read every book he could find about it and some of the things he read actually made him cry. He wasn’t ‘wrong’ or ‘emotional as a rock’ or egoistical, he just had a different wired brain. There still was one thing he didn’t have an answer for and one day he dared to bring it up with his therapist. It was, of course, about his lack of interest for sex, he wasn’t even sure how he felt about kissing and cuddling, he was quite sensitive to touch. The therapist looked rather thoughtful when he finally had stuttered out his words and at first Castiel thought she would tell him he had some serious disorder, instead she said she thought she’d heard about something like that and the rest of the session went to searching on the internet. What they found was a huge relief for Cas, he wasn’t weird on his lack of sexual attraction either, he was asexual. It had a word, a name. It made him smile, and he didn’t know it, but that smile made his therapist think that that was one of the reasons she’d become a therapist, to help people and see them smile again.

When he got out from the mental hospital, he had realized that it wasn’t worth it to try and be someone else and that he probably still would be forever alone, but it was okay. At least he tried to make himself think it was, and eventually it actually became okay, even though he would have liked to have the connection couples seemed to have.

Castiel finnished his studies and became an Accountant. moved to a Midwestern town and got himself two Cockatiels. At first he worked for an energy company for a couple of years, but his social awkwardness didn’t make him very popular and eventually he had to go. Since his working skills was excellent, his boss did give him a good letter of recommendation. At first he was devastated. This would mean a lot of change and he wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

Maybe what came next was a miracle, but he heard someone on the bus talking a bout a law firm needing an accountant and he even got the name from the evesdropping. He was incredibly nervous, but despite the somewhat late hour, he decided to give the law firm a call. A busy sounding woman answered, a secretary, and maybe that was luck too, beut he got an appointment the next day.

 _Not stare. Not avoiding eye contact either. Don’t take what he say literal. Try to not be as stiff. Try to be pleasant._ The demands rattled around in his brain as he went to the law firm for his interview the next day, palms sweaty and legs slightly soft at the knees. Castiel was suppose to meet the finnancial manager and the receptionist told him it laid on the fifth floor. As he stod in the elevator, he glanced at himself in the mirror. His dark hair was unruly as usual, but his suit looked nice for once. The old, somewhat shabby, trenchcoat was probably not a good choice, but he hadn’t been able to leave it at home.

When he stepped out of the moving metal box, he was met by an empty hallway with a desk along one of the shorter sides that looked like it belonged to a secretary, but no one was there. Cas could feel how his heart speed up. What if he had managed to get to the wrong floor? Or if he had got the receptionist’s words wrong? While he was standing there, thinking one bad scenario after another, the door to te elevator opened behind him and someone stepped right into him.

"Oh, God, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you." a male voice said.

Castiel turned around, with a somewhat surprised look on his face, to see who it was that had walked straight into him. It was indeed a male, a young one, around his own age and very tall. The man’s brown hair seemed to be a bit too long to fit at a law firm and so did the boyish smile.

"Uhm… no.. problem." he managed to reply, feeling somewhat awkward at the moment as the other man eyed him and then opened up what looked like a case file.

"You must be Castiel Novak? For the accountant interview?"

"Y-yes, I’m Castiel Novak." The tall man really didn’t look like a finnancial manager.

"I’m Sam Winchester, lawyer. Mr. Smith got an impediment, so I will be doing the interview. Please, come with me." Sam smiled and made a gesture towards the elevator.

First Cas just stod there, like some awkward statue, but eventually he stepped into the elevator. Then it struck him why he suddenly had become so much more nervous, Sam Winchester was really good-looking and that smile had made him feel something he didn’t understood in his chest. Castiel didn’t like this. Not at all.


	2. The Interview

Castiel was lead into a room that was quite small, but still had a rather large window. The interior was simple and mainly made of metal and glass, except for a framed child’s drawing. The picture didn’t fit the room at all and he couldn’t help staring at it.

"Oh, that’s from my nephew Ben."

"I see."

It seemed to portray four people and a black car. One of them being quite a lot taller than the rest and having slightly longer hair and Cas guessed that must be Mr. Winchester. He wondered which of the other adults was the lawyer’s sibling, the male or the female?

"Please, sit down, Mr. Novak." Sam said with a gesture towards the chair in front of his desk, which Cas, of course, obeyed.

"I’ve looked through your resume and the references you faxed us yesterday. I have to say they seem to be excellent and also that you seem to be somewhat overqualified for this job. Because you are aware that the placement is for a junior accountant?"

"Yes, I am aware of that, Mr. Winchester." Castiel didn’t care about his title and not really about his paycheck either. He just wanted to have a job, so he could have some routine.

"Mr. Novak, I have to ask this, but why do you want to leave your current employer? It’s a well known business and you’re higher up in the hierarchy there than what you will be here." The man in front of him closed the file he had been looking through and let his arms rest on the desk, giving Cas a look he didn’t fully understood.

"Uhm… I… I got fired." he heard himself say before he realized that telling the truth about that probably was a really stupid move, but he had never been good at lying. Especially not with Mr. Winchester’s hazel eyes looking at him like that, with that gaze he couldn't interpret.

"Fired?" Sam echoed and opened the file again, his shoulders looking a little tense. "I can’t see anything about that in your papers, Mr. Novak. Why did you get fired?"

"My boss had got complains about my lack of social skills and..pleasantness." Since he had already begun telling the truth, he could as well continue.

"I see." was the short response he got, but if he saw right, it seemed like the answer had made the lawyer realx a little again. 

Castiel looked at the other man as he seemed to think silently. Well, not entirely silent since he was tapping his fingers lightly against the desk. He had beautiful hands with long fingers and they looked strong with soft skin. Cas noticed that Mr. Winchester’s nails was clean, which he liked. Dirty nails could spread a lot of bacterias. And he should not think about that or how beautiful his hands was, he was supposed to think about the job.

"Mr. Winchester. I understand that you’re wondering if it’s worth to hire me, but what I lack in social skills, I more than make up for in my abilities as an accountant. I might not be the social kind, but I’m very good with numbers and I always do my best. I'm not afraid of hard work or long hours either." Castiel got slightly surprised by his own words. He was generally a somewhat shy and silent man, but now he actually spoke up. When Samuel began to chuckle, he wondered if he might have done a mistake anyway. Chuckling from the interviewer couldn’t be a good sign, and he felt how his cheeks flushed a little, and he cursed his own awkwardness silently in his mind.

"Well, can you start tomorrow?"

Castiel’s eyes snapped up at Mr. Winchester’s, meeting those brilliant eyes once again.  
"Of course. Which time?"

"Be here at 8 am."

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I won’t disappoint you." Cas said, maybe sounding slightly too enthusiastic.

"I don’t think you would either." Sam replied and smiled brightly, a smile that made Castiel’s stomach feel odd in a way it never had before, but he didn’t connect it with the smile. Instead he wondered for a second if he might be getting sick.

He got dragged out of his mind by a new chuckle and he blinked confused at the lawyer, had he done something wrong?

"You can go now if you want to. You will be signing the contract tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you for your time Mr. Winchester." And with those words, Cas got up, shook Sam’s hand and walked away.

The rest of the day, it was hard to think about anything else than soft chuckling, bright dimpled smiles and well-sculpted hands. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t get it out of his mind, but he was quite sure it wasn’t a good sign to keep thinking about someone that apprently was above you in the hierarchy at your new workplace. When he went to bed, he hoped he would catch a glimpse of Mr. Winchester, even though he knew they would work on different floors.


	3. The First Time

The first day, and then the first week, went rather well and the middle aged man he had as his closest boss seemed like a sensible man, which Castiel appreciated. His assignments was simple and repetitive, but he didn’t mind that, he actually liked that they stayed the same every day.

A couple of the younger secretaries acted a bit strange around him, giggling and kept asking if he needed anything. One of them had even come to ask him for help to open a bottle of diet soda two times. When he had politely suggested she might want to train up the strength in her hands and also pointed out the negative effect aspartame had on the body, she had blushed and squirmed before rushing away. Cas still didn’t understood why she had reacted like that, he had just given her friendly advice. He didn’t think much of the odd behaving females, instead he found himself thinking of hazel eyes, soft chuckles and light brown hair that curled gently around neck and ears. Yes, he was having a bit of a hard time getting Mr. Winchester out of his head. That he was crushing on the man was something he yet had to understand, as oblivious to his own emotions as to others.

Castiel had met the lawyer briefly a few times in the halls, but they had never changed more than a few words, mostly because they both had been in a hurry. That was why he was a bit surprised when Mr. Winchester entered his small office on a Thursday afternoon, well it was more evening than afternoon actually. It was in the middle of the tax season, so he had a bit more than usual to do and he might be given quite a lot more to do than what his pay check told him he should be doing.

"Mr. Novak! I’m glad you’re still here, I wanted to talk to you."

Cas looked up from his papers, the frown he had been wearing eased and an almost invisible smile appeared on his lips.

"Mr. Winchester, how can I help you?" I can do anything you want, his mind added and that surprised Cas more than the lawyers sudden presence.

"Since it’s tax season, as I know you’re very well aware of, I was just wondering if you could..uhm… help me with my taxes. I’m not good with numbers and it went all wrong last year." Sam said and straightened his tie.

Castiel blinked a couple of times, just looking at the other man, who was wearing an expression he couldn’t interpret at all.  
"Yes, of course, but it has to be outside of the office hours. I can’t neglect my work."

"No, no, I would never demand that either!" the lawyer responded and gave him that bright smile again that made Cas feel all warm and..well.. soft, he guessed, inside."How about tomorrow morning? I can bring some breakfast."

"Oh..I.. I can’t tomorrow morning, I have an appointment." He wasn’t sure if he should tell what kind of appointment he had. Sam didn’t seem like the judgemental person, but he might react on the firm’s way, not his own. Not all places appreciated that their employees went to a therapist on a regular basis.

"I see.. Is it a date with one of the secretaries? Oh, God, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ask something like that." Samuel blurted out and shoved his hands in his pocket and lowered his gaze.

"A date? No, why would I have a date with any of them?" Castiel asked with genuine confusion.

The lawyers head snapped up and he examined Cas for a moment before replying. “I just assumed, because I’ve noticed how they were flirting with you.”

"Oh, so that is what they have been doing." That actually did explain some thing.

"You didn’t get that, did you?" Sam asked with a small chuckle.

"No, I did not." The accountant felt how his cheeks flushed, feeling a bit stupid for not understanding something as basic as the human search for a mate. Something Mr. Winchester seemed to find amusing, because he could hear him laugh softly. Not in an evil way, like his bullies had in elementary school, but more like he was.. amused.

"How about tomorrow after work?" Sam suggested instead.

Castiel looked up, once again meeting those hazel eyes, that were now glittering in a particular mesmerizing way. “That would suit me just fine.” he replied and smiled a little.

"Good! I’ll leave you to finish your work now."

"Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Winchester."

"Please, call me Sam." the lawyer replied and ran a hand through his hair, making the curled ends touch his collar with a soft swishing sound.

"Only if you call me Castiel." It wouldn’t be fair otherwise, especially since Mr. Win..Sam was above him in the hierarchy.

"That’s a deal then, Castiel. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye… Sam."

Sam. The name alone made him smile and he suddenly looked very much forward to tomorrow.


End file.
